Drabbles et Histoires courtes: Mirai Nikki
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petits textes sur le fandom avec une pincée de Lemon. Attention Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Défi: Le dépravé avec en mot bonus: méchant, noirceur, séduction  
>Pairing: AkiseYukiteru  
>Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur, je les emprunte un peu pour ce texte.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Akise Aru sourit tout seul en regardant le message qu'il avait reçu sur son téléphone. Le garçon aux cheveux argenté avait hâte de voir si la noirceur de Yukiteru égalait son potentiel mignon. Il se mit à rire comme le méchant qu'il n'était pas et qu'il ne voulait pas être avant d'avoir fini sa séduction de ce jeune homme qui lui plaisait vachement. Il remit sur téléphone dans sa poche et se mit à la recherche de son futur amant quitte à se faire tuer par cette folle furieuse qu'était Yuno, il ferrai tout pour sauter le pas avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur artificiel. Il n'était que la création de ce dieu étrange pour balancer la possible trahison de mur-mur. Il marcha en sifflant un air sinistre qu'il avait en permanence en tête. Une espèce de marche funèbre macabre qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'à ces derniers instants. Il s'approcha d'un silhouette qui reconnaître entre mille. Il sentit son poul augmenté rapidement brutalement quand il posa sa main pâle sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Akise ? Qu'est que tu fais ici ?

-Je te cherchais Yukiteru, tu sais où est la fille ?

-Yuno ?

-Oui...

Le jeune ravala sa salive, il ne voulait pas dire à ce jeune homme que la fille aux cheveux roses avait tué non seulement ses parents mais aussi des gens pour lui sauver les fesses. Il se sentait étouffé par tout cet amour. Il était rassuré par l'amitié que lui portait le détective. Bien que celui-ci courre après les porteurs de journaux comme lui-même. Il prit une grande respiration qui se voulait silencieuse, mais Akise l'entendit malgré lui. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres close avant de le caresser doucement. Un glapissement vint s'échapper de la bouche du jeune en même temps que ces rougissements. Il sentit une sensation étrange parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

-Akise, arrête, c'est trop bizarre.

-Te ferais-je envie Yukiru ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Allez laisse-toi aller.

-Akise, tu as bu ?

-Même pas, j'ai envie de toi depuis très longtemps maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque je compte profiter.

A ces mots, il glissa ses mains sous les vêtements du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et palpa ses fesses avec une passion plus que dévorante, mais aussi une douceur qui était toute nouvelle pour Yukiteru. Il prit les devant et embrassa son ami qui continua doucement son action. Ce soir, il allait s'occuper de ce jeune comme il se doit, il lui ferait l'amour dans ce parc et serait tué par Yuno en lui donnant un indice avant sa fin. Il sentait déjà son membre paré pour cette fin. Il chantonna sa musique dans sa tête tendis que son amant lui demandait du regard la suite au plus vite. Il se lécha les lèvres et le renversa avant de lui faire plaisir comme jamais il avait vécu...


	2. Les nouveaux Bonnie et Clyde

Défi: écrire en s'inspirant de la chanson « Requiem pour un fou » de Johnny Hallyday  
>Pairing: MineneNishijima  
>Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'inspecteur Nishijima serra la jeune femme doucement tandis que ses collègues tentaient de l'attraper elle. Il était vrai que la jeune fille avait tué pas mal de personne mais ce n'était une méchante personne. Uryuu Minene se débattit un peu, il la garda contre lui. Pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il devenait fou d'amour. Il se faufila comme il pouvait dehors en évitant les lumières des projecteurs. Il fuirait avec elle, il passa dans les coins sombres. La jeune terroriste regarda cet homme et grogna. Elle ne sut pas ce qu'il avait en tête, elle lui dit fièrement qu'elle ne donnerai pas sa vie sans en donner une à son tour. Le jeune ancien flic se mit à rougir. Il ferrait tout pour convaincre ses collègues pour la garder à ses côtés. Il l'embrassa doucement et la regarda avec envie. Elle se mit au-dessus de lui dans ce bâtiment abandonné. Il passa sa main sur son visage détaillant son cache oeil et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il pouvait entendre les sirènes, il avait connu des moments plus romantiques et pourtant, il ne voyait pas être ailleurs qu'avec elle. Il mourrait pour elle s'il le pouvait. Elle le jaugea du regard.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais espèce d'imbécile ?

-Jamais, je ne te laisserai, dieu sais-je en mourir.

-Il fallait que tu t'entiches d'une terroriste comme moi. Tu es un fou, un fou à lier.

-Parce que je t'aime...

-Tu te mets tous tes amis contre toi, crétin.

Un sourire vint éclairer l'ancien inspecteur. Il continua de la caresser doucement, si fragile et pourtant si dangereux, il se demandait comme une personne si jeune avait sombrer dans les ténèbres de ce monde. Il posa un bisou dans son cou. Elle frissonna doucement. Elle ne rougissait pas, elle savait qu'elle lui faisait envie. Au début ils avaient été que des ennemis, mais une chose en elle lui avait plus que son corps, mais aussi sa personnalité. Il était passé par divers état avant d'être ici. Il laissa ses mains se balader encore un moment avant de tenter de toucher sa peau en soulevant ses vêtements épais.

-Tu es conscient de ce que tu essaye de faire ?

-Tout à fait, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on saute le pas.

-Tu es con,ma parole, tes potes n'attendent qu'un moment de faiblesse pour me buter.

Il haussa les épaules et la regarda les larmes aux bords des yeux, il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas facilement la bataille, un point de sa personnalité dont il ne se laissait jamais. Elle frappa doucement son épaule et mit à le dévêtir doucement.

-Conscient de ce que tu me fais faire ?

Il hocha la tête doucement et le prit une baffe toute gentille. Il ravala sa salive tendis que les mains de la jeune femme commencèrent à toucher sa peau pâle. L'homme frissonna et se mit à rougir en sentant son membre durcir. Il n'avait pas honte... Il savait que Minene serait la dominante dans cette histoire. Il pouvait presque sentir la dangerosité de leur action. Il le ferrait quoi qu'il arrive après. Elle glissa doucement sur l'objet dressé sans sortir un seul cri. Seule une larme au coin de son œil valide trahissait son état, elle était vierge. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur âcre de sang se mêler à leurs sueurs. Elle attendit un moment avant de bouger doucement. Elle se mordit les lèvres à sang pour s'empêcher de gémir, les lumières balayaient la ville. Il lui laissa les rennes jusqu'à que son inconscient lui fit bouger les hanches ne retenant rien de son plaisir. Il cria presque de joie. Elle fusilla du regard avant de sentir un courant électrique la parcourir violemment. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de son point sensible. Elle tenta tant bien mal de l'éviter, mais c'était sans compter sur l'action de son partenaire. Elle cria doucement son extase. Elle prenait son pied, après la douleur était venu l'immense plaisir. Elle sut pourquoi tant de couples s'adonnaient à la chose. C'était à la fois suffocant et plaisant. Elle se déhancha de plus en plus vite. Un concert de gémissements se répercutait sur les murs vierges du bâtiment vide. Au moins les policiers ne semblaient ne pas vouloir les déranger pour le moment. Il ne partirait pas sans elle et la jeune femme ne laisserait pas s'en aller comme ça surtout après avoir osé cueillir sa fleur. Il n'était pas loin de venir.

-Je peux ?

-Évidemment imbécile autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

-Et toi ?

-Cela va arriver.

Il sourit presque en entendant cet aveu de la jeune fille. Leurs gestes se firent plus rapides et leurs souffles devinrent plus irréguliers la fin était proche. Ils crièrent à l'unisson quand la jouissance venait à eux. Elle pouvait sentir un liquide chaud caresser le fond de ses parties génitales. Cette sensation était véritablement la meilleure. Elle se promit silencieusement que s'il s'en sortait qu'elle recommencerait avec cet homme. Des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers eux. Elle se leva et prit ses vêtements et jeta ceux de l'homme à son visage.

-Fuyons, crétin. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui.

L'homme s'habilla à la va vite et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait, faire l'amour était vraiment aussi épuisant qu'on disait, il n'avait jamais ressentit cela avant elle. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de la choisir malgré que c'était qu'une criminelle. Il aimait point final. Elle se cacha et l'embrassa en rougissant. L'aveu silencieux qu'elle aussi l'aimait. Ils vivaient pleinement leur romance interdite. Nishijima serait le Clyde de sa Bonnie personnelle. Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à se cacher et s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que les flics abandonnèrent. Ils s'endormirent dans une cabane isolée.


	3. Fantôme

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Participant à l'arbre à drabbles, vous en aurez quelques drabbles pendant un moment.

* * *

><p>Il est comblé, Akise Aru, il le savait, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Yukiteru. Les meurtres de Gasai Yuno en particulier, le sien était comme une sentence, pourtant, son esprit était là pour ce garçon. Il voulait lui donner le courage, celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu, sauf à la fin. Il mit sa main fantomatique sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait se souvenir de ce doux contact, si bref, si chaud, après le froid, la mort. Il haussait les épaules avant de continuer sa route aux côtés de ce garçon. Si seulement, il pouvait le sortir enfin de cette folie.<p> 


End file.
